Nature's Child
by Kiwislice
Summary: Dance. That was the most important thing in young Kimii's life, that is, until she reunited with a certian Hylian garbed in green. Join her and Link on their quest to defeat Ganondorf and save Hyrule! OOT time period, LinkxOC
1. It Starts

I bit my lip and closed my eyes tightly as the symphony's river of notes and melodies flowed into my ear. My fellow classmates were already starting the performance on stage, and doing a wonderful job. The only mistake I've seen so far was when Jenny wobbled on the landing of her last jump. They all looked lovely.

Their costumes were beautiful dresses that fell to their knees. They were off the shoulder and made of a light, breathable fabric. The sleeves hung to about five inches under the shoulder, and were split up the sides. The dresses bathed them in a waterfall of greens and yellows that spun about them as they danced ever so gracefully on the stage. Every girl's hair was pulled back into a bun, yellow flowers tucked neatly into it. I looked different from my fellow dance students. My dress was the same style, but white replaced where the yellow should be on it. My long green hair was woven into a braid which ended at the very end of my lower back, and was tied off by a silky white ribbon. Beautiful white flowers were tucked behind my long ears and into my hair, matching my dress.

I tapped my white ballet shoe on the ground nervously; my emerald orbs following the graceful students from behind stage made me shake. What if I messed up?

The thought of it made me grip the top of my dress in fear. I never used to get this nervous at performances when I was younger. That's because he was always here to gives me a comforting word or a hug. I never felt nervous when he came to my shows. I didn't even know him that well….but we automatically became good friends. If I remember correctly...Link was his name. He and his friend Saria snuck up to Castle Town a lot, and if I was performing that day they always came to watch. I remember the first day I met him. That was 8 years ago, and I was nine years old, and performing for the very first time. While I was doing a spin, I tripped over my own feet and off the stage. I thought I was going to fall on the hard ground and get hurt, but I fell ON someone. He was a boy my age. He wore funny green clothing, which I didn't mind because I love green, bright blond hair, and his eyes were a stunning sapphire blue. I had been so upset from messing up my first performance; I took off crying into the alleyways to hide. He had followed me and asked if I was okay, that meant a lot to me. Link and I just sat there for an hour or so. He was mostly just trying to get me to laugh and smile…which he did. I felt so comfortable with him, I wanted to run back up on stage as fast as I could and try again, though, the performance had already ended.

Soon it became dark, and I had to rush through the streets and back to Madame Julliena's house. Madame Julliena is my legal guardian. She has taught me the art of dancing…and archery since I was a child. I was an expert marksman. I told her everything about Link, and how he was so nice to me, and she was delighted I'd made a new friend. From then on I saw Link at every performance I had, cheering me on in the audience. That is….at least for one year. When we were both ten, Link had pulled me aside after one of my dance recitals. He told me he had to go away for a couple of days and that it was very important. I didn't want my best friend to leave, but I understood. Link handed me a gold ring with an emerald leaf on it. A gold chain was attached to it. It was a promise that we would see each other again.

That was seven years ago…and he didn't fulfill his promise yet. I fingered the ring that hung around my neck, and gave a deep sigh. I knew he was going to keep his promise, I just knew it.

I felt a tap on my shoulder that shocked me out of my daydreams and back to reality. Madame Julliena stood behind me, smiling. "Ready for your big solo?" she asked, clasping her wrinkled hands together. "Y-yes Madame, I'm ready." I answered shakily. The old woman patted my shoulder and gave me a warm smile. "You'll do great Kimii, I just know it." Madame Julliena turned and exited the stage. The music from the orchestra slowed drastically, the flutes were the instruments playing loudest now. That was my signal to start. I took a deep breath and leaped onto the stage and into the spotlight.

The crowd had finally cleared from the stage, the performance seeming like a phantom of a dream now. I decided to just leave my costume on, I was too tired to change, and I have to admit…it was a very beautiful dress. Instead of having me practice archery after the performance like usual, Madame Julliena gave me the rest of the day off. I exited the stage and stepped into the afternoon sun. The Castle Town Market was full of hurried busy people like usual, and it was very rare for me to actually get to walk around the Market to browse and chat with the other citizens. I saw a giant circle of people dancing around a small band. It looked like fun, so I smiled and decided to go and join them. It was a merry tune; it made me laugh and smile as I linked arms with the other Hylians dancing alongside me.

For a minute…I actually thought that everything was right in the world. That is…until I heard the explosion from the castle. The princess has been missing for seven years...but that doesn't stop the alarm an _**explosion**_ from the castle would cause. Everyone screamed and dropped to their knees like scared little field mice…me included. Dark, foreboding clouds rushed in from the south, instantly covering the sun, and making the atmosphere even more chilling than it already was. Children were crying, dogs were barking, and people were frantically asking, "What's going on, what's going on!" I looked to the once proud castle of Hyrule, which was now rubble and inexistent. Horse's hooves started to pound on the cobblestones underneath me. A dark figure exploded from the entrance, shrouded in a dark cloak. The only thing I saw of the man was bright yellow eyes. They seemed to stare right into my soul. His horse bucked and whinnied, and charged straight at me and the group of dancers I was with. We all screamed and scattered like zebra running from a lion pack. The horse stopped and bucked on its hind legs again, the man ripping his cloak off. By the green skin and red hair, I knew who this was. It was Gannondorf. He was the king of the Gerudos, and the man causing all the trouble around Hyrule, and who drove Princess Zelda away! Lightning flashed and thunder sounded, seeming to split through the sky like an axe. Rain started to pour from the sky, soaking everything and everyone not under a roof. I stood where I was, shocked at what was happening.

This day had started off so normal…so happy…now this was happening? I couldn't believe it. Gannondorf's eyes snapped to me, and he shouted, slapping the rear of his horse. They were charging me. Me…? Why would he charge at me? I screamed and took off running, while the other citizens evacuated the town. The horses pounding hooves were drawing nearer, and I took a sharp turn, trying to follow the rest of the citizens out, which have all already exited. I heard Gannondorf chuckle, and I looked back to him. He raised his arm, and I saw a large ball of dark energy form in his palm. He shouted, and the ball shot towards the drawbridge, my only escape. It made an impact, and shattered it to pieces. I cried, and made another sharp turn. Buildings were burning, houses were crumbling, and screams were heard, most of them being my own. I expect he had cronies setting the fires and destroying the buildings. My town…what is he doing to my town! I ran up some stone stairs, leading to the Temple of Time. It was a giant stone cathedral, seemingly the only building not damaged so far, so running there was my only hope.

I charged through the already opened door, and slammed it quickly behind me, there was no lock so I ran behind a strange altar housing three gems on it, one blue, one green, and one red. I ducked and cowered behind it, and started to cry. What did he want with me? I've never done anything to him. I wanted to go home with Madame Julliena. Then, a new sound reached my ears, footsteps. I heard footsteps coming from…inside the temple? Then…I heard a voice, it seemed to belong to a young man. "Navi…so much has changed, I'm afraid to even go outside, I'm no hero!"

Then I heard a twinkling and a tiny, high pitched voice "Aw, I know you can do it!" The voice continued, "You heard the sage himself, you were destined to do this!" The footsteps grew closer and I drew a quick breath in and snapped my eyes shut.

Hey! Thank's for reading! Sorry that it's kinda short but, it's kinda like an introduction. :D I should have another chapter up today or tomarrow! Thank's for reading!


	2. Reunited!

Hey Readers!!!! This story is dedicated to Sakura's Sonata, because she's the first and only one to review my first chapter!! I'm sorry about the weird spacing from my first chapter, I just couldnt get it to work! Hope this one's better!

~Kiwislice

* * *

It seemed as though I hid, curled up in a frightened little ball, behind that altar for days...months…years. In reality, it was only for a minute or two. The soft tapping of the shoes on marble and the voices flowing from the inside of the temple were growing closer, and my heart raced faster. Then, I heard the tiny voice squeak, "Hey, who's that girl over there..?" The voice continued, "Is she alright?" I heard a confused "Neh?" I heard the footsteps quicken in pace, and soon felt the presence of another person very near me. I was still too afraid to even open my eyes, and my whole body was shaking. I didn't know who this person was, it was probably just one of Gannondorf's goons. Why was he even chasing after me anyway!?

I heard the figure speak. "Ma'am…Ma'am are you okay?" His voice was youthful and strong, full of pride, power, and concern. I don't think one of Gannondorf's cronies would be worried about someone. I came to the realization that he wasn't an enemy and slowly opened my eyes, still remaining in my curled up position. I eyed the man speaking to me. He was knelt down beside me, concern written all over his features. He looked….familiar. He had sunny yellow locks, hanging to the bottom of his brow, and was garbed in a tunic as green as the fields, a belt secured snugly around his waist. He wore a long-sleeved white shirt underneath his green tunic, and brown leather gauntlets. An odd, long, pointed hat that matched the color of his tunic sat atop his head. Under his tunic, he wore a pair of white pants, and on his feet was a pair of brown leather boots, matching his gauntlets. He had long ears, like most hylians, and skin the color of a peach. I eyed a sword and shield buckled tightly to his back. His facial features showed he couldn't be older than me, but the thing that stood out most to me, were his eyes. They were an enchanting shade of blue, almost looking like liquid sapphires. Looking at him…it was like looking at a dream of a dream. Almost as if…he was a forgotten memory. I'm sure I've never talked to this man before but, there was something familiar about him that I just couldn't wrap my mind around.

I must have been staring blankly at him for a long time, for he shook my shoulder and spoke again, "Miss…Miss what happened?" "What's your name, Miss?" He asked curiously. I blinked out of my thoughts and back to reality. "M-My name..?" I replied, my voice shaking from shock. The man nodded and rested my hand behind my back, and helped me sit up. "My name…is Kimii…" I saw his sapphire orbs widen for a moment, but quickly returned to the way they were, and then heard him mumble, "So it really HAS been seven years…" "Pardon me…?" I asked, curiously. He ignored my question and asked his own. "Kimii…what happened?" "You seem very frightened, did someone hurt you?" My body just shook and tears snuck their way out from my eyes, and I whimpered, "The town…he…he destroyed the town…!" I started to sob, and the man looked off, seemingly thinking something out. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes…until finally my sobs quieted. The man continued staring off in some other direction, and then finally turned back to me. Why did he seem…like he knew me? Finally, he said something, still not bothering to turn to me, "Kimii….do you…know who I am, perhaps?" I stared at him blankly and nodded my head no. "I'm afraid I don't, Sir…" He smirked and turned to me, then grasped the ring around my neck and lifted it for me to see. "Well…let's just say I kept my promise."

I can't tell you how long I just sat there and stared. I had almost forgotten Link. The only time he ever crossed my mind was before performances. He was my best friend, nothing drastically changed when he left but…I missed him. "Link….?" I asked, still not believing the man that was in front of me was my childhood friend. He nodded and smiled. "To me, it feels like I just talked to you a day ago…I'm sure it feels like it's been a lot longer than that for you. I tilted my head out of curiosity. He chuckled, and pulled me to my feet. "I don't even completely understand it yet myself but…I've been asleep for seven years." He went into a long discussion about how Princess Zelda sent him on a mission to find three sacred stones and how he found a blade called the "Master Sword," behind the stone doors I saw opened behind the altar. He went on to say that when he pulled the sword out of its pedestal, he was trapped in the "Sacred Realm" for seven years. When he woke up, a sage that was living in the Sacred Realm, Rauru told him that he was something called the "Hero of Time," and that he was going to save all of Hyrule. Then, he exited the "Chamber of Sages" and found me.

That was a lot to take in. Link…? Little Linky Boy…was a hero? The little clumsy boy who came to my recitals? Part of me didn't believe him…but seeing the sword on his back, and his sudden reappearance…and that look in his eye… I knew he was being truthful. "I need to…go to Kakariko..." Link had said suddenly, "I need to start my quest to save Hyrule…" Link started walking towards the exit. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want Link to leave…he had just gotten back. _"Go with him……"_ I heard someone say faintly. It was a feminine voice, so I knew Link hadn't said anything. _"Go with him, Dear…he needs you…"_ I ran up to link and grabbed his sleeve, and he snapped his head to look at me. "Link," I started nervously, "I'm going with you." He closed his eyes and sighed, removing my hand from his sleeve. "It's too dangerous." I grabbed his arm and replied, "Yes, that's why I need to go with you!" I thought for a moment, then he spoke again. "You can come if you can protect yourself." My eyes lit up and I hugged him, almost tackling him to the ground, and Link flailed to try and keep his balance. "That's fine that's fine!!" I blurted out, "I just have to run and get my bow from…my….house." I gasped when the realization hit me. I don't know what happened to my house! I let go of Link and sprinted out the door "Kimii!?" I heard Link following me, "Where are you going!?"

As soon as I exited the temple, I stood and stared in shock. My town…my poor town, was in ruins. Buildings smoldered and were covered in ash. Plants and trees gone, walls were scorched. I fell to my knees with tears in my eyes, and I heard no signs of Link moving, this being a shock to him too. The dry, chill wind gently pushed my braid about, and played with the ends of my dress. Everything was destroyed. "I….I have to go see my house!" I got up from my knees, and ran, this time I didn't hear Link following. I ran down the stone steps leading from the Temple and entered the square of the town. Hollow, emotionless moans and groans met my ears. I froze in my tracks. The moans chilled me to the bone. Where were those sounds coming from? I turned my head to the right, and screamed. Standing beside me was a gruesome, zombie-like creature. It had no skin, and its eyes were sunk into its face. A deafening screech slammed into my ears, and it petrified me. I couldn't yell, I couldn't run, I couldn't do anything but watch in fear as the sickly beast made an advance to me. Seconds that seemed like minutes passed, and the thing reached me and grabbed my shoulders, and sank its teeth into my shoulder. Finally I was able to yell, and I screamed at the top of my lungs, and struggled with all my might. I felt blood being drained from my body, like it was being slurped through a straw. The feeling made me dizzy and sway, though I continued to fight. What happened next seemed like it was only a blur. I heard Link yell, and I heard the sound of metal meeting flesh, and the thing fell from me, and I with it. I felt Link scoop me up, and throw me over his shoulder, and ran. Next thing I knew, I was in my house…or what was left of it. Some things remained, and it didn't seem as bad as the other buildings of Castle Town.

Link set me on my feet and shook my shoulders. "Kimii…where is your bow?" I shook myself out of the trance I was in and ran into the next room, and grabbed my bow hanging on the wall. It was made out of a beautiful Ivory-colored wood, with green, metal leaves and vines wrapped around the ends of the bow. I also grabbed my leather quiver hanging beside it and strapped the two behind my back. Link was standing near the door. "We're going to run for the exit," He said quickly, "You ready?" I answered "Yes…next stop, Kakariko!"

~*~

We had run out of Castle Town, and run across the field and up the steps to Kakariko Village. We stood at the entrance, and I automatically recognized most of the faces living here. They were the citizens of Castle Town, I'm so glad they made it out okay! Though, I didn't see any signs of Madame Julliena. Link had suggested I should get better clothes…considering This dress isn't very smart to be fighting in… though he did compliment how it looked on me. So we were on our way over to an armor/weapon shop. Link was telling me how he had to go to the graveyard to find a tool, so he could get into the forest temple. It was all so much to understand, and the graveyard part…kind of freaked me out. We entered the shop and were met by a threatening, very big…and hairy man. I swear his eyes were bugging out at me. I let Link pick out my clothes and waited outside…That guy freaked me out. He came out handing me a green tunic, much like his, but darker and it was a belly shirt. white leggings that reached my knees, a green skirt with brown trim to go over it, and brown knee-high leather boots. My hair remained in its long braid with the flowers tucked into it.

A young woman who owned many cuccos allowed me to use her house to change. When I was finished I rejoined with link, smiling at him and spinning in my new outfit. "How's it look?" I giggled. Link smiled back, "It looks great, you ready for the graveyard?" I gave him a thumbs up and winked "Ready whenever you are!" I laughed and grabbed his arm, pulling him through the entrance of the graveyard.

* * *

I'm sorry if this one seems short too...Is it? It feels like I was writing for hours but it seems so short! Please Read and Review and critisize me! :D Thankssssssss! next chapter will be out tomarrow or tuesday!


	3. A Hole?

Hello readers! Before you start reading, I'd just like to say that I'm really sorry about my paragraphs. I can't get them to indent at all. Any advice on how to make them indent? Anyway, as I've said, I don't own The Legend of Zelda or any of the story line or characters from it, but I DO, however, own Kimii and all other original characters. I hope you enjoy and please please please review me!

* * *

here was a hole. In a graveyard. **Under a tombstone.** The fact that I'm going to have to jump into that hole isn't the part that freaked me out, it was the part that Link was WILLINGLY and cheerfully going to jump into a hole that led into a dead man's grave. My head was spinning.

"Like I already said, Kimii, I'm not making you come with me."

I glared at him. He knew that my home was destroyed, what else was I supposed to do? I couldn't just stay with that nutty Cucco Lady while he went off and saved the world.

I stared into the gaping hole and chewed my bottom lip in protest with one thought running through my brain. _He's crazy, he's crazy, he's INSANE! _I shifted my eyes over to him. "Can you elaborate as to _**why**_ we have to jump inside this hole and probably die?"

He laughed, and I rolled my eyes in response. "I met a man after I returned from the Chamber of Sages, a man named Sheik. He basically told me that I had to awaken all of the sages of Hyrule by destroying the evil that is rampaging through their temples." He shrugged and continued. "He said that I had to start with the Forest Temple, but also said I needed to come here first to find a tool to help me get inside."

I looked at him like he was insane, which he was. "So just because a stranger that you never met before told you to jump into a dark hole, you're going to do it!" I was flailing by this point. I really hate the dark…and graveyards…and holes…and dark holes in graveyards.

Link sighed. "Kimii, stay out here okay? I'll go in and meet you when I come back out, then we can go to the Forest Temple together."

That sounded reasonable.

I smiled and thanked him, and I watched him jump into the hole.

I didn't hear him hit the bottom.

Great. He's probably falling forever and now I'm stuck here alone. I wandered out of the graveyard awkwardly. Maybe the Cucco Lady will have some food for me to mooch from her.

I sat under a tree near the front of the village and waited for Link to reappear. Maybe he wasn't dead after all. The sun was starting to set but the air was still held a comfortingly warm feel to it, which coaxed my eyelids to fall. Five seconds is all it took for me to drift to sleep.

_Fire raged across the forest, yet gave off no heat, and nothing was burning. Rain soaked the land but put out no flames and kept me dry. I touched a tree that was alight. Though fire was all about it, it scorched nothing, and the tree was cold, as were all of the other plants among the forest. It was like a perfect equilibrium of three elements, none damaging the other. I walked barefoot through the confusion, a yellow sky above me. _

_I saw a flash of red infront of me, different from the red of the flames. A giggle echoed through the forest of flames and rain, and a redheaded girl with piercing amber eyes peered at me from behind a flaming tree. She held her hand to me. "Come play with me!"_

_I smiled and ran after her through the rain, fire, and forest as she led me to another girl with hair the color of the sky and eyes like the ocean. She was more shy than the red-head. She stood up and grabbed my arm, and looked not into my eyes, but through them. "We shall all awaken, one by one."_

_Our white nightgowns fluttered in the win, as the rain pelted down, though we all stayed dry._

I jumped at the sound of my named being uttered. Link was shaking me awake. I blinked the sleep away and stared at him. He was covered in mud and he smelled like the earth. He waved his hand in front of my face.

"Helloooo? Earth to Kimii?"

I blinked again, the dream fading from my mind, almost forgotten. "Sorry, I just had a very strange dream. How was being six-feet-under like?"

He grinned like a child. "Fun. I got to race a ghost. He was really nice and he gave me this!"

He held up a device that I've never seen before. All I know is the end had a really sharp tip, and that scared me. "What does it do?" I asked nervously. He fitted the device over his hand and around his wrist and I heard him hit a trigger. The sharp tip shot out from the device and stuck to another nearby tree. The sharp tip was connected to a long chain that started pulling him to where the tip went, and he smacked face-first into the tree.

Well that's useful.

I laughed at him as he came back. He said it was called a "Hookshot." I suppose it will work better when he's not flying towards a tree. Now that Link had his new destructive tool, he said that we could get into the Forest Temple, but it was going to be dark in a couple hours, and Link was tired, so he wanted to rest somewhere instead. We didn't want to rest in Kakariko Village because it was already full of refugees from Castle Town, so he pulled me out of the gate and into Hyrule Field. It was about six o'clock at night but the sun hasn't started setting yet. I looked at Link as we walked side-by-side through the field.

"Where are we going?" I asked him curiously. I honestly didn't know where we were going. I've never really been outside of Castle Town besides when I went to Kakariko Village one time for some new dance shoes.

He looked back at me to answer. "Lon Lon Ranch, my friend Malon works there and I think that she'll let us crash there for tonight. Does that sound okay?"

I nodded. That would be fine. Maybe I'll get to pet the animals while we're there.

It took about an hour of walking through the field until we reached the entrance to the ranch. I could hear horses whinnying from inside. I followed Link inside and gazed at all of the cutely-made wooden buildings and the corral up ahead. The sky was molding into a pinkish-gray color and the wind was picking up. Nobody seemed to be outside so Link went to the nearest door and knocked on it with a large fist. I heard light footsteps traveling downstairs from inside and watched the door open. A beautiful tall young woman in a cute pink skirt opened the door. A small giggle escaped her throat as she looked at us.

"I'm guessing ya'll are itchin' to find a place to rest for tonight?" Link and I both nodded, and the young girl (who I'm guessing is Malon) gazed at Link curiously."Fairyboy…?" She asked as one of her thin eyebrows raised. I snickered as Link nodded and said it was him. "OH DO COME IN!" Her southern accent sang as she pulled Link inside and slammed the door in my face. Nice.

Eventually Link came back out to get me and told Malon I was staying too, and she gave us both separate rooms. I snuggled into my bed for tonight and smelled the musky scent of horses and hay. I gazed at the ceiling and thought for a long time. I thought about what I was getting myself into. What I thought after that I can't remember. All I remember are my eyes shutting and seeing a forest on fire in the rain.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please Review! Chapter four should be out soon!


	4. Trouble at the Ranch

Okay, here's chapter four! I would like to thank everyone who read it, and especially those who reviewed (Sakura's Sonata and Howlingwolf26) You're awesome! As I've already said before, I don't own The Legend of Zelda or anything from it (characters, places, story line…etc) But I DO own my original characters. Anyway, let's get started, shall we?

I awoke to a soft ray of sun streaming through my window and a whinny from one of the many horses outside. Wait….horses? I sat up and studied my surroundings, and then my memory slapped me to realization. I had almost forgotten that I spent the night at the ranch. I peeled off the scratchy wool blanket and stretched. My elbows and knees cracked hideously and there was an awful pain in my back. I got up out of bed and yawned. I rubbed my back and cringed. I think I have to crack it.

I bent backwards until my hands met the floor, making several cracking sounds run up my back and I sighed with relief. Just as soon as that sigh escaped my lips, I heard the door creak open and saw a blonde head of hair peek inside the doorway. He stared at me awkwardly and tilted his head in question at my awkward position. I kicked my leg over and stood up, blushing from embarrassment. "I had to crack my back." I said as I scratched the back of my head and laughed awkwardly.

Link blinked and came back to reality and noticed I was still in the nightgown Malon had lent to me. "Malon washed your clothes for you, I'll ask her to bring them up for you, okay?"

I nodded and Link left. While he was gone I unbraided my long green locks and started running my fingers through them to work out the knots. Once they were all out, I started re-braiding it when Malon entered my room.

"Here you are, darlin'." Malon said in her southern sing-song voice as she handed me my green garb. "You two sure do like green, don't you?"

I smiled warmly. "Well it's my favorite color, it's just coincidence my hair and eyes happen to be green too." I redressed and slid my bow and quiver over my shoulder as Malon and I talked about when Link was little and how he had mysteriously disappeared, but left out that Link had disappeared in order to become the Hero of Time.

I had just finished re-dressing when I heard a little twinkle from the windowsill. I peered over and spotted a small ball of blue light and transparent wings entering the window. Navi flew over to where I stood and zoomed around my head.

"Kimii, you have to come see Link… he's riding a horse!" Navi bobbed and swirved as she flew and I blinked.

"A horse?" I asked and turned to Malon and asked "Is he allowed to do that?"

She shrugged in response. "As long as he's paid Master Ingo he should be fine, but Master Ingo has been very cranky lately." She shuffled her feet awkwardly. "He even banished my father from the ranch." I frowned at her and left the room and the house to go find Link at the corral.

Link was atop a beautiful rusty-brown mare, and was petting the horse's mane affectionately. I made my way over to the fence of the corral and waved at him. He waved back and made the mare trot over to where I stood. Link smirked at me and pointed to strange looking man in a funny collar and tight pants, pulling a dark mare to the entrance of the fence. I looked at Link curiously.

"Me and that guy are going to race, if I win I get 50 rupees." He smiled at me like an idiot as he left the corral and stationed his horse on a dirt track that circled the corral. He lined up with the funny dressed man (who I'm guessing is Ingo) and got ready to start the race. I rushed away from the track to avoid getting trampled and watched them start. The two of them both took off with a yell and darted around the track, which wasn't very long. Link was ahead the whole time. Once they got to the finish line, Link had won by a landslide.

Ingo was outraged as he gazed back to Link and demanded a rematch, this time betting the horse and then gave me a quick and confused look. "Who are you and what are you doing at MY ranch!" I blinked at his question and stood back.

Link answered for me. "She's with me, she spent the night." Ingo shrugged and turned to face the track, and the two raced again…and as expected, Link won.

Ingo's face was red with anger, and he hopped off of his horse and started throwing a tantrum. "AAAAGGGHHH….WAS THAT EPONA! SHE WAS GOING TO BE A GIFT TO THE GREAT GANNONDORF!"

Ingo ran in circles furiously. I think he's slightly mentally unstable. Then, he stopped and turned to me. "GIRL, COME HERE!" I gulped and tiptoed over. When I reached the furious man, he grabbed my chin and tilted my head to many different angles, examining my features. When he finished I heard him laugh. "Well, since I've lost my prized horse to your friend over there, I'll have to replace my loss with you!"

I gasped as he grabbed a hold of my upper arm and pulled me behind some gates, locking Link inside the ranch. "He laughed again and tightened his grip around my arm, and I whimpered in pain. "That's right little girl, you can't fool me, I KNOW that you're girl that my Lord has been searching for, and he will absolutely praise me if I bring him you as a prize!"

I snatched my hand backwards to try and rip an arrow from my quiver and impale him in the neck, but his hand swiped through the air, caught my hand and thrust it behind my back along with the other, and tied them there with the ribbon I used to tie my braid. I screamed and squirmed to try and release myself from his grasp, but failed with each attempt. Link sat on his horse in shock, unable to do anything from behind the gates.

Ingo sneered at Link and barked to him "You may keep the horse, Sir, but you may NEVER leave this ranch!" With that last remark, Ingo threw me over his shoulder and walked out of the ranch. He was much stronger than I would imagine…considering he seemed so lanky. I looked to Link with pleading eyes and screamed for him.

"LINK! I continued to scream for him as Ingo carried me through the doors. We reached the field and he carried me for barely a minute before I heard Link yell. I snapped my head up to see him and Epona leaping over the ranch gates. He and Epona galloped to where I was, and Link leaped off of his horse and tackled Ingo to the ground as he dropped me and I rolled away, my hair finally coming unbraided.

I saw Link throw a few punches as I lay in the grass and stared in shock. Finally Link drew his sword and knocked Ingo in the head with the hilt, knocking him out cold.

I heard Link sigh as he sheathed his sword and came to unbind my hands. I merely whimpered. He looked at me with pain in his eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked sincerely.

I looked at him shamefully. My response was fast as I tried to throw all of the words out."Link I can't believe that happened! I feel so weak! I should never have left that happen I-"

"Kimii.." Link Interrupted, "I asked if you were okay." He finished unbinding my hands and tied my ribbon around one of my wrists. I'll braid my hair again later.

I sighed. "I'm okay Link, I'm just embarrassed…normally I would never let that happ-"

"Kimii." Link interrupted me again, and I became silent. "I think that you should stay in Kakariko Village."

I looked at him with hurt in my features. "Link why would you say that! I want to help you! I promise nothing bad will happen to me again! I promise! Are you mad that I let that happen? Why would you tell me to leave!"

What happened next shocked me. "Because I don't you to get hurt!" I blinked and closed my mouth as Link snapped at me. "Everyone I know, everyone I care about from Castle town is a refugee, missing, or DEAD. I don't even know how the people in Kokiri Forest are, how Saria is. I just missed seven years of my life and lost people I cared about because I couldn't protect them! You're one of my friends I care for the most, and thankfully you're still here! I can protect you…"

Link wrinkled his brow and sighed to calm down. He spoke more quietly this time. "Kimii... apparently Gannondorf is after you for some reason… and if I can prevent him from hurting you, I will.

I looked at Link with tears in my eyes. Tears of happiness to know how much I'm cared for, and tears of sadness and confusion. "Link… you know that I'm not going to leave. You know how stubborn I am."

Link said nothing for quite a while, but then smiled and stood up, helping me stand up as well. "I guess you're right." He walked to Epona and pulled me along, helping me sit on top of her saddle. "I suppose I'll just have to keep a close eye on you. I smiled as he hopped in front of me and snapped the reins and we started galloping to Kokiri Forest. Forest Temple, here we come.


	5. Aha! Forest Memories!

Holy crap! It's been a long time since I've been on here! But guess what... I'M WRITING AGAIN! Let's make this story better because kiwislice has developed some better writing skills! Woohoo! I do no own The Legend of Zelda... blah blah blah or any of it's story line or characters blah blah blaaaaaaaaaah! I DO own all my original characters BLAH! Now, onto the story! I'M SORRY ABOUT INDENTATION! I BLAME IT ON THE FACT THAT I MUST USE WORDPAD! GAH SORRY! MAY BE FIXED IN THE FUTURE! D:

* * *

Riding on a horse was, to say the least, very uncomfortable. My rear was sore and the constant bouncing gave me a headache. I groaned and tapped Link's shoulder. "Where _is_ the Forest Temple anyway? And are we even close?"

Link answered me without turning around. "It's deep inside Kokiri Forest." He chuckled at my annoyance. "We have a little bit longer to go."

I whined again and leaned my head on his back. "I think I'm getting horse sick."

"Hey, don't complain. I could have sat your but back into Kakoriko Village if I wanted, but no, you had to go and be the stubborn girl you are."

I growled in response, but left it at that. He was right. He could have easily left me in Kakariko Village and made his voyage much easier, but he decided to bring my butt along.I was actually very greatful for it. I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to go because I would be bored in the village... or merely because I felt being with him was safer than hiding in any village. After all, Ganondorf, for some unknown reason, was on the lookout for me, and apparently Link too. Perhaps it was better to travel in a group.

"Are you sure you still want to go, Kimii?" Link said, finally looking back at the Hylian girl. "If anything i can leave you in Kokiri Forest with the other children so you can be safe. It's going to be scary in the temple Kimii."

I growled and looked to the side. "I'm not scared!"

Link bit his lip and looked back front. "Alright then, Kimberly."

"KIMBERLY?" I slapped the back of his head. "That is NOT my name."

Link groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "Holy crap... I was only kidding."

"Just steer, 'Fairy Boy'."

I was truly emberassed, Link thought that I was a weak girl. He believes that the incident at Lon Lon Ranch proves that I'm defenseless. I'm going to show him I'm not defenseless. I'll show him that I can hold my own. I looked up and saw Navi circled his head. She hasn't spoken in a while. A thought hit me. "By the way, Link... I have a question."

He looks back again. "Hm?"

"Aren't the Kokiri supposed to be children forever?"

I saw his eyes widen and then fall from sadness. I must have hit a touchy subject. "I thought that as soon as I woke up... I don't know what to tell you."

I bit my lip the rest of the way to Kokiri Forest.

It took another good ten minutes, but Link finally stopped Epona infront of a giant hollowed out log. I starred inside and saw only darkness. There was a strange feeling in my chest. Link took a deep breath and starred into the log as well. "Well, there's the entrance to where I was born."

I saw Navi reappear from under his hat, and she landed on his shoulder. She gave a tiny fairy's sigh and twinkled in the sunlight. "We're back, Link."

I looked at him closely. He was deep in thought. To him, it probably felt like he was there just days ago, but in reality... in reality it's been seven years. A lump formed in my throat as I prayed that nothing much has changed to his home. "Link, what's Kokiri Forest like?"

He blinked and looked back over to me, a small smile appearing on his face. "It's beautiful. You'll love it, trust me. Come on in and I'll show you." He started into the log-tunnel, and I tiptoed after him, a bit apprehensive.

After the log tunnel, appeared a small bridge. We crossed it as it swayed and creaked under our weight. I was truly nervous now. When Link was telling me the story of his quest in the Temple of Time, he talked about going to these temples to awaken sages. These sages will in turn help seal Ganondorf away forever. What if the forest sage... was one of his friends? I shook the thought from my mind.

We went through another log-tunnel and arrived in the tiny village inside. The area seemed beautiful, but for some reason, dark and gloomy. I did, however, felt an instant connection with the place. I had an urge to rip my shoes off and feel the grass between my toes.

Link was looking around skeptically. "Everything seems so dark." He turned to face me. "I promise it's normally much more beautiful than this."

I smiled at him. "Trust me, I've fallen for the place already."

As I was talking, something sprung out of the ground behind Link. It looked like a giant venus fly trap, only it moved, salivated, and was lunging to eat Link. I screamed, throwing my bow off of my back, and knocked three arrows onto the string. Link looked confused as all creation, but I pulled back the string and let the arrows meet their target, the plant. It hissed and fell to the forest floor, dead. Link looked shocked as he turned around to look at the beast. I stared t it, gripping my bow with my eyes wide and a sweat bead rolling down my head. "Well, it looks like someone repayed me for earlier." Link said, looking back at me with the same shocked expression on his face that I had.

I nodded at him and knocked another arrow on my bow just in case of another suprise. "It's so strange." He said, scanning the area and also removing his equipment from his back. "There were never plants like these here before."

He started walking forward, being very cautious. My hair was beginning to bug the crap out of me now, seeing that I needed my hair out of my face to fire arrows. I didn't have any time to braid it, so I quickly used my white ribbon to tie it into a low pony tail, and then focused my attention on following Link. Another plant sprung infront of me, and this time I didn't scream. I released my pre-readied arrow and killed it in one shot. I was getting more confident. Link blinked at me. "Jeez... save some for me, Greenie."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Greenie? You're one to talk!"

He gave me a goofy smile and I punched him in the arm. "Ow!" He rubbed where I punched him. "Well I've got to admit, I'm glad I brought you now. You're obviously good back up... but I'm not sure I love the hitting."

I stuck my tounge out at him and we pushed forward.

"The temple is at the end of the Lost Woods." Link spoke to me in between the small fights with the plants. "It's really easy to get lost in there, so we can't wander off and we need to keep an eye on each other. I nodded to him. "Also..." he continued, "...if you're in trouble, don't be scared to call for help, okay? I know you're trying to prove that you can fend for yourself, but this is more than one person alone can take on. I won't think less of you, I just don't want any of my friends hurt."

I blushed a little, emberassed that he figured me out. My blushed darkened after I realized he indirectly said that not only I needed him, but he needed me too. I thanked the godesses that Madame Julliena taught me archery, or my sorry butt would still be sitting in Kakarioko Village.

It took a while to finally reach the entrance to the Lost Woods, but when we arrived, that funny feeling in my chest came back. It was a mixture of excitement... and longing. Link looked at me. "You ready to go?" I nodded in response. Little Navi popped out from under his hat again, her normal place to hitch a ride.

"Be really careful guys, I don't want you getting lost in here."

I was staring into the entrance, another fallen tunnel. "Part of me feels like I know the way..." I started into this section of Kokiri Forest called the Lost Woods without another word. Navi and Link looked at each other in confusion, but quickly hurried after me.

I looked at all of the trees around me, and the three new logs I could enter. That funny feeling was driving me. I knew it was. Right. Go right. I jogged in that direction, Link trying to stop me from getting lost. I ignored him. I was confident that I knew where I was going. A symphony of crunches caused by dead leaves under my feet never failed to play as I manuevered in the forest.

Well, a couple of fallen trees and sharp turns later, we arrived at a little grove, Link panting behind me. After he regained his control, he starred at me like I was a crazy person, which at this point, even I thought was true. How in the world did I know how to get here?

"How did you know where to go?" LInk gawked at me and Navi flew around my head. I just shrugged.

"I don't know... I just did" I replied, blushing from emberassment. The feeling still tugged at my chest. I wanted to move forward, but suddenly a gate flew up, and a Wolfo sprung from under the dirt. I jumped a little, and shot an arrow at it. It merely bounced off the beast, which in turn made it charge me. I growled in disappointment, but Link jumped infront of me and blocked the wolfo with his shield. "How do we hurt it?" I asked him, peeking from above his shoulder at the slightly dazed wolfo.

"I'm not sure." He replied. "Navi?"

Navi flew down and inspected the beast, taking care not to get bitten. "Looks like his back is weak!"

Link immediately responded by rolling to the wolfo's back and giving it a slash from his sword. The wolfo shreiked in pain and fell over dead.

I starred at the little fairy and smiled. "Well she's handy." She gave me a cheerful twinkle.

As we manuvered threw the grove, we met a few dog-like beasts. Only they walked upright and carried spears. They also seemed to enjoy modeling chain mail speedos. Link's new little toy, the hookshot, allowed him to easily take care of the monsters. Finally, though, we emerged at the entrance to the Forest Temple. The stairway to the entrance seemed broken, and the doorway was way above our heads. I stood on a stone pedestal with a shape of the triforce engraved on it and pondered our next move. Link was staring at an old stump, almost longingly. Holding my bow in one hand, I touched his shoulder. "Link?" I asked tenderly, afraid to strike a nerve.

He answered quietly. "I wonder how Saria is..."

I bit my lip again, an awful nervous tick, and patted his back lightly. I had almost forgotten Saria, but he DID bring her along to help support me in my performances. I hoped she was alright. I really hadn't seen ANY kokiri roaming through the forest. It was probably on account of the big plants.

"They're probably all hiding in their houses Link, Saria included." I gave his back another pat. "They're probably scared of the plants..."

"I only hope you're right." He responded sadly.

My long, sensitive ears picked up the sound of someone landing in the grass. I quickly pulled an arrow from my quiver, aiming it in the direction of the noise. A man stood there, erect and poised. His face was guised by a wrapping of bandages, but a shock of blond hair poked through the wrappings as well as a single red eye. His lanky frame was covered by blue clothing, along with a white cloth on his torso, with a red eye painted on it. I glared at the interloper and pulled the string of my bow taunt.

He raised his hand to me. "Don't shoot."

I kept my bow raised, but looked over at Link. "Link...?" I asked, wary of the new man.

Link motioned for me to lower my weapon, and I did. "Sheik?" He asked, smiling slightly.

Sheik nodded and took a few steps closer. "I see you've found a friend, I'm glad that you did. I was worried for you to be taking this quest out alone."

Link nodded. "Her name is Kimii. She's a childhood friend. What are you doing here, Sheik?"

Sheik nodded at me, and I to him. "I need to teach you something Link." He unstrapped a harp from its back. It's golden frame glittered in the forest's sunlight.

I tilted my head to the side cautiously at Sheik, but Link seemed to trust him. Sheik continued to speak.

"It's a song with magical properties, much like the Song of Time, and the Prelude of Light." I was confused, but I listened to the man. "This acts just as the prelude of light. It will transport you to that pedestal as soon as you play it with the Ocarina of Time." Sheik motioned his hand towards the pedestal. Link nodded in understanding and removed a blue ocarina from his pocket. It was a lovely instrument. "Now, Link, follow my lead."

Sheik began plucking the strings of his harp, causing a beautifully familiar tune to waft into the air. Link, being a quick learner, mimicked the tune and created a breathtaking duet that hit me with a memory. My eyes widened and I dropped my bow from shock.

"I know that song!"

* * *

Woohooo! That's all! I should start posting more regularly now that school is over! (Well, almost.. D:) So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, another one should be up soon so keep checking in! Also... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :) I'M OPEN TO CRITICISM! Again, sorry about the indentation. Message me if you have any questions, comments, or concerns as well! kiwislice, out! =o.o=


	6. Temple Part 1!

Yay! Chapter 6! STILL CAN'T INDENT D: Also, warning. THIS ONE IS SHORTER THAN LAST CHAPTER! I DIDN'T HAVE MUCH TIME! PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONG! 3 TO ALL THOSE WHO CARE TO ACTUALLY READ IT! But oh well! I don't own the Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters/plot, but I do own MY original characters. :) Hooray! Let's continue!

* * *

The duo eyed me strangely. I instantly felt a blush come to my cheeks. Was I not supposed to know it? Sheik stepped towards me and extended a hand. "May I ask your name?" I held my chin up to try and look brave, and not emberrassed. I wasn't sure if it was working.

"My name's Kimberly Malkovich... but no one calls me Kimberly." I heard him chuckle underneath his bandages.

"Okay then... _Kimii_." He looked me over. "Where did you hear the sacred song of the forest?"

I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and swallowed. "My... guardian." Sheik tilted his head up as if interested. "She always used to sing it to me when I was young... In fact, as a recent birthday present, she had it played during a dance recital and gave me a big solo." My thoughts flashed back to the moments when I was on stage, all alone, doing my routine for all of Castle Town to see, the Minuet of Forest playing in the background.

Sheik chuckled again, and looked over at Link. "Would you like to show us your routine?"

I looked over at Link as well and blushed. "Why? Don't we have more important things to do?"

"Trust me, I need to see." Sheik motioned his hand towards me and I scratched my head.

"Oh.. kay? I kind of need music."

"We'll handle that." Sheik held up his harp as he spoke, as did Link. I was suddenly very nervous and very shy to dance. I didn't even know Sheik and it has been so long since Link has seen me dance. Maybe he'll think I'm terrible. Why do I even care though? It must be a respect thing.

I took a deep breath and listened for them to start. I did my long routine to the beautiful harp and ocarina duet. My nerves fled from me once I took my first step and felt my body blend with the music. It was just as I had practiced. No slip ups, no shaky landings. It was perfect.

When I finished I was out of breath, and Link was applauding. Sheik was motionless. He stared intently at me. "It is as I thought."

"What is what you thought?" I asked, tilting my head out of confusion.

He ignored me and turned to Link. "It's a very good thing that you decided to let her travel with you, Link."

Link gave the same head tilt to Sheik. "Sheik, really, what are you talking about?"

Sheik began walking backwards and starting digging through his pockets. "You'll find out in due time, but until then, you have to get cracking on that dungeon. Farewell." Sheik had pulled something from his pocket, and threw it at the ground. The item made contact with the ground, and caused a huge flash to engulf the area. I sheilded my eyes and squeaked from suprise. After the light had faded, I reopened my eyes and scanned the area. Sheik was gone."Well... that was... odd. But oh well, you heard him Link."

Link walked to where I was standing and put and hand on my shoulder. "Sorry, he likes to use deku nuts." I shrugged and Link looked up to the entrance. "Well I see why I needed to find my new toy." He dug his hookshot out of his pack and fitted it on his hand. "There's no way up there without it." He extended his arm out to me. Come on, Kimii."

"Excuse me?" I asked, starring at his arm.

"Well I have to pull you up too, don't I?" Link said, motioning me towards him.

"Oh, right." I walked over to his extended arm and he wrapped it around my waist. I had an immediate awkward feeling in my chest.

He starred down at me. "Well are you going to hold on, or do you WANT to fall to your death? I can't hold you up with just one arm."

I felt like an idiot and blushed. "Shut up!" I slung my bow over my back and wrapped my arms around his waist as well. The intensity of the awkward feeling doubled and my face got redder. A part of me, though, liked having a boy's arm around my waist. I kept that thought to myself and burried it deep within my self conscious.

Link aimed the hookshot way up at a dead tree branch that hovered above a part of the old broken stairway that stuck out from the temple entrance. He looked down at me. "Hang on super tight, okay? I don't want you falling." I merely nodded and tightened my grip around his waist.

Link pulled the trigger, spitting the hook out and into the tree. As soon as the hook was embedded into the tree, Link and I were pulled off of the ground and towards the branch. I closed my eyes and braced for impact. the hook released us and dropped us on the platform. Link landed on his feet, me, on my face. He laughed and helped me stand up.

He dusted me off and chuckled. "You always WERE clumsy off of the stage. I don't even understand how that works."

I shot him a glare slapped his chest. "You really need to stop picking on me."

He rubbed his chest. "Oh come on, I'm just kidding."

I just growled and started into the temple, putting my bow in my hands and preparing myself. I heard Link doing the same with his equipment.

We had already manuevered through a room with two wolfo's and a couple skulltulas. It was nothing major, but then we arrived in a huge room with four torches in the center lit, each a different color: blue, orange, green, and purple. I went over to inspect them. A large elevator that seemed to go down into the floor once stepped inside was in the center of all four lanterns. "How odd." I said as I starred at the blue flame. I looked back at Link. "What do you think of this?"

Link's expression was a shocking one. He seemed somewhat suprised. He pointed over my shoulder and yelled my name. "KIMII!"

I quickly spun on my heels and saw four poes starring at me. I yelped and jumped back, starring at the phantoms. The four poes, each matching the color of their own flame, all stole the fire in the torches, causing a darkness to was over the room. Each poe fled to a different door. The elevator sunk into the floor, denying us access to it. I looked around in the dim light. "Link? Where are you?" I bumped into something and yelped again, swinging my fist at it.

"OW! Holy cow, Kimii, you've GOT to stop the hitting!" It was obviously Link who I hit.

"Pssh, you'll be fine." I was actually sorry, but he couldn't know that. "What do we do now that we can't go down, Link?"

My eyes finally adjusted to the dim light and I could see Link rubbing his arm. "We need to catch those poes and get the fire back, apparently."

I groaned. "But that will take forever..."

"That's why we're splitting up. I get two, you get two."

I bit my lip but nodded in agreement. "Okay... I'll get the two on the right."

Link said okay and I turned toward my first door. Before I could take my first step, Link got my shoulder with his hand and turned me back around. Even in the dim light, I could see his intense azure eyes starring through my own.

"You... be.. careful. Do you understand me, Kimii? I want you to be as careful as possible... and if ANYTHING goes wrong, you call for me, okay?" I nodded at him and he gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Okay... as long as you promise me to be careful." His hand slid off of my shoulder and he turned away from me. "Good luck." He said and he ran into his first room. I starred at his back the whole way there.

* * *

Yeah this one was a short one! I apologize but I didn't have much time tonight! Another one should be up soon! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :) And message me if you have questions, comments or concerns! Kiwislice, out! :)


	7. Facelift, Anyone?

**Heeeey! Don't yell at me. I know I disappear a lot. But I promise I won't disappear again! :) Um... not much to say but... I don't own Legend of Zelda, its story line, characters, etc. I DO however, own Kimii and all other original characters! Enjoy! Oh, I also tried to make it longer this time, and I still can't indent. Arg. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"WHY... DOES THIS...HAVE...TO BE...SO...**IRRITATING?**" I huffed and puffed as I pushed a stone block twice my size across the temple floor. On a wall to my right, a huge, faded portrait of a poe holding the green flame from the elevator room mocked me. Sections of that picture were on stone blocks spread throught the room as well. It was to my understanding that I had to fit the blocks together like a puzzle, and so I tried. The irritating part of it was, if I took too long, I would hear a cackle, the blocks would...somehow... LEVETATE...and go right back to where they were originally. This had happened to me three times previously, and I was determined not to let it happen again.

Finally, the last block joined its fellows and completed a twin of the portrait on the wall. I leaned on the block to catch my breath, and waited. Nothing happened and I grew angry. "What? Too scared of a little girl to come out and fight?" I kicked the stone block out of anger and recoiled immediately. Leather boots do NOT stop the pain of a foot meeting stone, it seemed. Although, to my suprise, after my kick, the puzzle of stone blocks shook loudly and began to sink into the floor. I jumped back from suprise, and readied my bow. When the blocks completely submerged, there was silence.

My guard went up as I pulled my bow string taut. The cackle I heard previously echoed and danced off of the stone walls again. It grew louder and louder until, finally, the real poe threw itself from the painting on the wall and down to my level. I instinctivly let my arrow fly. It went straight to my target, and I smirked in confidence. My smirk, though, quickly disappeared and my brow furrowed, for as my arrow was about to strike the phantom, it vanished, leaving the flaming torch it brandished the only thing visible. The torch started spinning menacingly, and shot towards me. I ducked and rolled to avoid being struck, and knocked another arrow. Luckily, as soon as i stood from my roll, the poe had reappeared. I let my arrow fly, seeing that the poe's back was towards me. I hit my mark, and the poe squealed something deafening. I covered my ears and watched the poe burn up in flames and drop its torch.

I slung my bow on my back and dusted myself off. "That's what you get when you irritate me." I swiped the burning green torch on the ground and left the puzzle room.

Having a torch with me made manuvering through the temple back to the elevator room much easier. Having already cleared the rooms that I was back-tracking through of monsters, I was finally able to admire the beauty of my surroundings. The temple floor was merely grass. Vines snaked up the once proud stone walls and enveloped the the ceiling. Fireflies flecked the air like freckles. Some wildflowers bloomed in the cracks of stone, adding beauty between shades of gray. I exited through an old wooden door and into a room that had no ceiling. I remembered this room from earlier, but was busy fighting off some plants. Sunlight swirled through the opening in the ceiling and pooled into the whole room. A stream cut the room in half, and I could hear the clear water, lulling me into a false sense of peace. I crossed over the stream by using the stone bridge built over it and looked back at the room with a sense of longing in my chest. I had never felt more at home in any other place in my entire life. I wished I could have stayed in that room for ages, but I had to keep moving, so I turned my back on the stream and entered the door that connected to the elevator room.

The sunlight was left behind the door in the previous room, but I could see an orange glow from one of the torches that surrounded the sunken elevator. Link must have returned one of his flames already. I smiled to myself and looked at my green torch I carried. I made my way to the middle of the room, and transferred the green torch I carried to the original one beside the elevator, and got rid of my now useless torch. The room was now slightly brighter from the flames. I enjoyed the temporary peace from the crackling flames. I had one more torch to go, but I thought I should wait for Link and we could get the last one together. And so I sat on the sunken elevator and waited.

The two colors of the flames, the green and the red, reminded me of something. The dream I had in Kakariko Village flashed quickly in my mind. I laughed at how stress made my mind morph lately. From the crazy dream... to my own conscience manifesting a voice in the Temple of Time... my mind seemed worn out.

My thoughts were interupted by one of the wooden doors opening and reclosing. I saw a blue illumination from the corner of my eye and I jumped up. The blue torch was carried by a familiar face in a green hat, and I smiled in relief. I waved to him.

"What are you doing sitting there?" Link asked as he approached, "You're not hurt, are you?"

I rolled my eyes at him "I didn't know that it was a crime to wait up for someone."

"**You** waiting up for **me**? It looks like someone only found one flame, while this guy found two."

I pouted at him. "I thought that maybe we could get the last flame together."

I heard him chuckle. "Why, are you scared?"

"No!" I growled at him out of irritation. "You should see how I handled that poe! I showed no mercy!" I took a deep breath and calmed myself. "...Anyway, I figured that since there was only one left, it would be safer and more fun to handle it together..."

I could see through the dim light that he smiled. "Alright... alright. I guess that would be safer, you're right." As he spoke he was leaning over to light the third torch with the blue flame. He lit it, and tossed his torch away. I smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked as he turned to me.

Before he could answer, I heard a familiar cackle reverbarate throughout the room. A purple Poe appeared before us, still laughing. Link reacted and threw me behind him. I frowned. He still thought I couldn't fend for myself, after all I had done in the temple. "Looks like the poe is hand delievering our flame. Cover me from behind!" Link had said as he drew his sword.

Shortly after he had said that, though, the phantom shook, and duplicates of itself surrounded us. I aimed at a poe, and Link and I stood back to back.

"Which one is the real one?" I yelled back at Link.

"Looks like we have to find out!" Link swung at the poe infront of him, but his blade did no damage, and the duplicate disappeared. In the same moment, one of the poes beside him struck him with his torch as he was still swinging. Link yelped and landed on the ground.

"Link!" I shreiked and looked at the poes around me. I noticed one cackled out of glee after Link was hit. All the rest were still. I growled and released the arrow from my bow and it struck the poe that cackled. The poe was stunned and shook. I obviously needed a stronger blow. As the poe was frozen in pain, I scooped up Link's sword from his hand as he lay on the ground. Finding it heavier than I expected, I used two hands to swipe the sword across the poe's floating body. I heard the poe squeal one final time, and watched it be engulfed in flames. I caught the torch it held midair as it disappeared, and it's cronies burned as well.

I heard Link groan and sit up. "Okay... that was pretty cool, Kimii." I smiled and helped him up.

We lit the last torch, and the elevator rose back up, letting us enter it. The elevator carried us to the bottom floor of the Temple. Infront us us, was a huge blue door that had golden vines decorating it.

"Do you think the sage is waiting behind there?" I asked Link

He shrugged and made his way towards it. "There's only one way to find out."

I helped Link lift the huge door upwards, and we went inside. The room was dark and forboding, and showed no signs of housing a sage. There was a higher circular platform infront of us, and a staircase that spiraled up to it. We climbed the staircase and stepped on the platform. A gate rose up behind us, denying access again to the staircase. I bit my lip.

Identical paintings hung on the circular walls. I was about to ask Link what we should do, when a loud, frightening laugh shook the room. I recognized the laugh and grabbed Link's sleeve. Only when I saw him levatating in front of me on a phantom horse, did I scream. Ganondorf was sneering at the two of us. He yelled, and flew into one of the paintings. I felt Link shake me, and I got my bearings. I didn't know what to do. I heard the hooves the phantom horse that Ganondorf rode.

"Link, what do we do? How are we supposed to fight him?"

Link was starring at the paintings and his eyes widened. "He's riding from the house in the painting!" As if on que, Ganondorf sprung through painting. He laughed evily, and ripped his face off. HE RIPPED OFF HIS FACE! I about vomited. Underneath his...face, was a demon's head. I understood now. It was not Ganondorf, it was a phantom posing as him. Phantom Ganondorf threw his face to the side, and it landed beside me. I shreiked and kicked it away. Before he rode back off into the paintings, I saw him throw a lightning charge into the floor. Electricity surged towards us, and Link tackled me out of the way. Phantom Ganondorf rode back into the paintings. This time, though, when I saw the phantom returning, I was ready

He popped out of the painting, and I let an arrow sore in between his eyes. He yelped and flew off of his horse. Link laughed happily "Nice shot!"

I looked at Link and smiled, but found that to be a mistake. The phantom got me back for knocking him off of his horse. A huge ball of electricity collided with chest. I let out a cry and soared across the room, and landed with a thud. I gasped for breath. I heard Link call my name, and the phantom got ready to release another blow. I couldn't get up.

He released another charge and I braced myself for it. I heard Link yell. I opened my eyes and saw him lunge infront of me, and swing at the charge with his sword. Amazingly enough, the energy flew right back at the phantom and struck him hard. The phantom dropped to the ground from the shock, and I saw Link lunge for him. Link raised his blade far above his head, and brought it crashing down into the phantom. He wailed, and fell. The phantom was defeated. _Good job Link.._ I thought, _Good job._ Link ran for me as soon as he was sure the phantom was dead.

* * *

** I hope you enjoyed please RATE and REVIEW! I love criticizm and suggestions! It only helps me improve and make my story more enjoyable for you guys! Message me with any suggestions, complaints, or anything else!**

**~ Kiwislice**


	8. Family Ties

**Hey guys and thanks for reading!****** ****AUTHOR'S NOTE********** I'VE REALIZED HOW BAD MY OTHER CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN! i'M GOING TO GO BACK THROUGH THEM SOON AND EDIT THEM, AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THE BAD QUALITY C: Anyway. I don't own zelda, the characters, the plot, etc, but i DO own my original characters. No taking! :D Anyway, Enjoy!**

_My eyes shutting brought upon a new world. My surroundings struck me; this forest seemed oh so familiar. The tall trees each a forgotten memory. Each of their old trunks were scorched and blackened with ash. The sight pained me. I staggered to a tree slowly. My chest hurt and breathing was difficult. Once I reached him, I leaned all of my weight on the tree; I supported myself on what was like an old friend. I gently ran my dainty fingers over his black sore where fire hurt him so._

_ "What happened to you, Brother?" I continued leaning on the tree and starred at the ground beneath my feet. I stood in a shallow puddle and gawked at my reflection in the rippled water. I was bruised and beaten, much like the trees around me. The puddle, to my surprise, began to shrink. The water was drying up and the ground cracked from drought. Before the puddle disappeared completely, my reflection changed. Instead of my pained emerald irises starring back at me, I saw soft yet powerful cerulean blue ones. Soft baby blue locks replaced my mint green ones. I starred at this strange girl. I was startled when she spoke with her small voice. "Sister, she will be corrupt. This scarring will result. We must not let this happen and we must remain as one. Soon you will learn" _

_ Her refection disappeared in an instant, and each tree burst into flames as it did. It was so hot. The air was so dry. It was chaos. I clung to my tree for comfort from the flames. Slowly I began to realize something as the life was destroyed around me: My tree wasn't burning. I opened my eyes and looked up at my tree... only to realize it wasn't a tree at all anymore. What was once a tree was now Link. His icy blue eyes stared down at me. One of his arms was wound around me as support as the other caressed my hair in an attempt at giving me comfort. "Kimii... It's okay because I'm here." All I could notice was how the light and shadows born from the flames made his eyes look. "I'm here so you'll be okay. I'm so proud of how brave you've become. When we were kids... you were always so shy unless you were dancing." _

_ I tilted my head to the side and listened further. His voice seemed slightly distorted. "That's why I need you to wake up. I need your bravery. I don't think I can do this alone Kimii...I need you to open your eyes. _

_ '_But my eyes _are_ open_.' I tried to talk to him but my lips wouldn't move. As he continued to speak I was lulled to a feeling of safety as his voice became more distorted and the flames around us swirled and melted. My eyes slowly shut as I listened to the crackle of the flames and Link's voice. _

I awoke to what I last saw: Link supporting and starring down at me as he spoke. I looked around with my eyes and noticed the forest and flames were gone. Instead, I saw flowing water and six pedestals varying in colors: green, blue, red, purple, orange, and yellow. On the Yellow pedestal stood and older man in an orange robe, a gray mustache on his upper lip. On the green pedestal there was a small child all in green. She reminded me of myself as a child. "Kimii? Are you awake?" Link asked . I noticed I was laying on his lap as he supported my head.

"Yeah." I said. "Where's Phantom Ganon?" I leaned up and coughed. My chest was damaged from Phantom Ganon's attack.

"Relax, Killer." Link eased me back down. "Don't you remember? You destroyed him. You were amazing."

"It's good to see she's finally awake." I heard a young voice say. I turned to look at the child. Her eyes sparkled with every word. "We have a lot to tell you, Kimii."

I studied the girl and gasped. "Saria?" The small girl smiled. "Saria you're still little." As little as she was, Saria seemed wise beyond her years. Her eyes shone with wisdom.

"Of course I'm still little. I'm a Kokiri Child." I nodded as she continued to speak. "Kimii, we need to tell you and Link why Ganon is truly after you."

I saw the old man on the yellow pedestal turn to Saria. "Is now truly the best time, Saria.?"

Saria nodded. "When would be a better time, Rauru, not that the three of us are here together?" I saw Navi floating above her head as she spoke. "Kimii, I am the Sage of Forest." I starred at her numbly and listened. "When the two of you defeated Phantom Ganon, I awoke. I realized who I really was and what my fate asked of me. Us three were then Transported here, into the Chamber of Sages in the Sacred Realm.

I looked at Link." Isn't this where you slept for seven years? Does this mean-"

"No, no." Saria Interrupted. You will not sleep for seven years. We merely need to speak to you. I nodded as she continued. "Yes, I am the Sage of the Forest.. and Link is the Hero of Time. He is courageous and true; Link is Farore's, our goddess's chosen hero. And you, Kimii, are special as well."

I was confused. How could I be special? I asked what she was talking about. "Kimii... You are the daughter of Farore." I stared at the child wide-eyed, and I could feel Link's arms tense around me. I was speechless. "The three of us are connected. We are all a part of the forest and intertwined with the goddess. This is why we were so connected as children. You were created, Kimii, to aid the Hero. Your mother left you that bow you carry when she sent you to Hyrule from the Sacred Realm. It has her power imbued within it.

This was so much to take in. I was so over whelmed. "And the voice I've been hearing?"

Saria smiled. "That is none other than your mother, the great Farore, guiding you. She is always watching over you Kimii."

For a moment... I was happy. I finally knew I had a mother. I had a mother who cared and who always had cared. I heard Navi's tiny voice. "No wonder I liked her so much when I met her. She's connected to the forest like me!" Navi twinkled and giggled at this statement.

"Saria... does this mean that I'm... a goddess?"

"No," Saria answered, "you are only half goddess... and you are not alone."

"Which leads us as to why Ganondorf is after you." Rauru took over. "You are not alone. Each goddess created their own "daughter." Each of you was sent to aid the Goddesses' favorites. We are unsure whom your sisters are and who their companions are. But what we do know is that you three are a link to the Sacred Realm and your mothers."

"If you three meet and so choose, you can create a portal back to the Sacred Realm and to your Mothers... which is exactly want Ganondorf needs. Not only will he conquer Hyrule... But the Sacred Realm as well."

Thanks for Reading PLEASE PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! I LOVE CRITICIZM. I JUST WANT TO MAKE MY STORY MORE ENJOYABLE FOR YOU C: Kiwislice, out!


End file.
